Cracking At The Corners
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: This is basically a Suicide Squad fic of Miraculous Ladybug's Akumas. An OC will be the main character. Sequel to Breaking At The Edges, an origin story.
1. Introduction

Wifi didn't think her day would end like this. She didn't think her and her gang, The Akumas, would get caught and end up in this hellhole. Nicknamed 'The Pit' by the criminal underworld, Dupein Cheng Penitentiary was the prison of all prisons, meant to hold the worst of the worst. Like her and her crew. The only crewmember Wifi trusted (besides her boyfriend, Bubbler) had gone and sold them out. Today really was a shitty day.

* * *

"They were untouchable. Or so they thought. We have finally caught the meta-human gang known as Akuma. Now, for those of you not familiar with the gang, here's a brief rundown... ish.

* * *

Name: Alya Cesaire

Codename: Wifi

Powers: Can manipulate computers and most technological devices. Prosthetic arm releases subsonic waves, chip in right eye allows for her retina to copy any other human's on the planet.

Weaknesses: Her prosthetic arm, leg, and eye can be taken out with EMP's. Her ability to manipulate technological devices is reduced by 72% when her prosthetics are down.

History: Car crash killed her parents and 4 brothers, she lost her arm, leg, and eye in the right half of her body. She had also gained a mysterious power. Her memory was also severely impaired, she had no memory of anything before the accident. After she got her prosthetics, she was kidnapped by a rouge doctor who re-built her body to channel her powers, and turned her into an assassin. She since escaped and created the rouge group known as Akuma.

* * *

Name: Nathaniel Kurtzburg

Codename: Inkuma

Powers: Create ink from shadows, draw ink from paper, turn into ink. What he calls 'shadow travel'.

Weaknesses: Water.

History: Aspiring teen artist curious about ancient forms of the visual arts poked his nose in an ancient text about summoning an ink demon, getting himself possessed.

* * *

Name: Mylene Haprele

Codename: Horrificator

Powers: Slime. Slime everywhere.

Weaknesses: Fire. Deathly afraid of it. Also needles.

History: Suffered from terminal illness. Her father, with his connections to the criminal underworld, got her a cure. Warned there would be 'side affects'. She grew a third eye, could dissolve into slime, shoot slime, and feed off fear.

* * *

Name: Nino Lahiffe

Codename: Bubbler

Powers: Controls water, and any substance that contains H20 in it.

Weaknesses: If he gets too angry, he will go out of control for about three seconds, then collapse.

History: Participant in illegal child 'enhancement' program. Was one of the few to be deemed a success.

* * *

Name: Juleka Couffaine

Codename: Shi

Powers: None. She is a highly skilled assassin who wields dual wrist blades. Knows every type of martial arts, meshing them together to create her highly unique fighting style

Weaknesses: Ticklish. And her girlfriend Rose.

History: Her parents died at age two from an ambush by an assassin clan. They taught her everything she knows and sent her out into the world at age 13, when she met the Akumas

* * *

Name: Rose

Codename: Rose

Powers: Creates gas. Turns into gas. Poison.

Weaknesses: When she reforms from gas, you have 3 seconds to kill her before she turns back.

History: Mom died during childbirth, dad owned a perfume company. On 'bring-your-kid-to-work' day, her and her dad stayed late, only for her dad to be gunned down on a last minute check of the perfume vats. She fell over the edge of the walkway into a rose-scented vat and brought her asthma inhaler with her. The combo of the perfume and chemicals from the inhaler combined with her body to create what she is today. She sold herself out on the black market, then killed all her buyers after via her gaseous body. One day, she got 'bought' by the Akumas, and stayed with them.

* * *

Name: Ivan Bruel

Codename: Stonehart

Powers: Cane turn his body to stone and most metals.

Weaknesses: Magnets. And he can be really thickheaded sometimes.

History: Participant in illegal child 'enhancement' program. Was one of the few to be deemed a success.

* * *

Name: Alix Cubdel

Codename: Timebreaker

Powers: Can go back in time, make other's time disappear, adding to her own time, can also pause time and manipulate her own to a certain extent. She rollerblades. She also can explode things if she touches them with her gloves off.

Weaknesses: If you know her limit, you can aim for the point she manipulates herself to. Also, she may accidentally explode something too close to her.

History: Dad works as a scientist. She messed around with her dad's time capsule at age 8, and ended up frozen in time for 10 yrs. This allowed the molecules of time to fuse with her body, and the illegal experiments done by the same scientists who worked on Bubbler brought out those powers, and inadvertently allowed her, Bubbler, and Stonehart to escape.

* * *

"Everyone understand?" The twenty some people in the room nodded uncomfortably. Though variations occurred, every agent had the same thing on their mind. 'Why do I need to know?'.

"Now, you all may be wondering, 'What does this have to do with me?'. Well, I am informing you all of this because you are to be working with the individuals to bring down others of their kind. They are to be a suicide squad of sorts, and are 100% disposable. But leave their disposability up to the Boss, OK? Don't go shooting one just 'cause they looked at ya funny. They each have a bomb in their chest, right next to their heart. They all know it too. They won't kill you unless you try to feel up Wifi, Rose, or Shi. Promise. Now then, let's get to work, shall we?" With that, the director left, going to talk to his boss.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is supposed to be more of an intro to the characters than anything. Also, I have room for two OC's and are bored of creating new ones. Post yours in as much detail as you want and I'll pick the ones I feel are the most creative to implement! I will edit this and announce the two lucky winners when I choose them! Good luck!

* * *

Please fill out the following questions if you wish to have a character added. Thank you for your time!

* * *

 _ **1**_

 _ **How old is your character?**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **What is his/her name?**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **What powers/skills/abilities does he/she have?**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **What weaknesses does your character have?**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **What mental/physical problems does your character have?**_

 _ **6**_

 _ **What is your character's history? How did he/she get their powers?**_

 _ **7**_

 _ **What is his/her appearance? What hair color? Eye color? Height? Weight? Are there any scars/other facial features I should know about?**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **What is their fatal flaw? What is the one thing that could kill them if exploited correctly?**_


	2. Recruitment

**_Thank you to Juggie Jr. for giving me that OC! It was really nice of you to give your time like that!_**

* * *

"Form up, everybody!" The Akumas grumbled, but stood up in a (more or less) straight line.

"So, um, why exactly are we here? I mean, I know we're going to be working for the governments and all that shit, but what exactly are we going to be doing?" Bubbler asked. A few of the others nodded in agreement.

"Good question. You are here because the heroes are getting tired. They're getting sloppy. It's taking longer and longer to get the bad guys, and the bad guys are getting smarter. Conventional methods aren't working anymore." The director nodded to a girl leaning against a wall, and she strode over to a pile of chests by the group. "That's where you come in."

The girl began lugging one of the metal chests towards the group. StoneHart grunted, and lumbered over. When he bent to pick up the case, she squeaked, and vanished.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is Vanisher. She'll be helping you on covert missions. Say hello, Vanisher." Vanisher reappeared in a shimmery light behind the director.

"Hello." Vanisher said shyly.

StoneHart grunted, and picked up the case Vanisher was trying to carry. "Where does this go?" he asked.

"That case g-goes to Wifi..." she squeaked out. StoneHart walked over to Wifi, who had been set down on a stack of wood planks.

"Thanks, man. Hey, Bubbles, c'mere! I need your help opening this!" Wifi called once StoneHart set it down.

The director cleared his throat. "Inside each of these containers you'll find your gear, weapons, and enhancers. You are allowed to put them on, but don't forget-" He was cut off by Rose.

"We've got bombs in us that explode if we try to escape. Yeah, yeah. We get it." She rolled her eyes.

StoneHart grabbed another box and set it in front of Horrificator.

"Can you open it? I'm sliming all over the place." she asked, wiping her hands on her prison jumpsuit. He obliged, ripping off the top and setting it behind the main compartment.

He finished giving one to each of the Akumas, opening the last one himself. Everyone greedily opened their cases as soon as they got them, changing and getting on their gear.

"Sir, the new recruit is here. Should I send him to the _room_?" This voice crackled over the radio attatched to the director's belt.

"Actually, can you send the recruit up to my office? I would like to speak with him." The director responded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head up to my office. Vanisher will show you to your rooms."

* * *

The director settled down in his chair. Not five minutes later, the door was opened by a guard. He allowed in two other guards who were struggling to hold down a black-haired boy who was trying to bite the guard on the left. His teeth seemed unusually long for a normal human, but this kid was no ordinary human. He had massive wings, though they were tied to his back, and scales were visible under his black muscle shirt and along his shoulders. He was thrashing about, trying to get his wings loose.

"Calm down, kid. I swear, nobody here is going to try to hurt you. I just want to talk with you, okay?" The kid calmed down slightly, no longer trying to kill the guards, but he still looked like he would kill the director if given the chance.

"Thank you. Now, before we untie you, could you maybe, um, lose the wings?" The boy growled, a low guttural sound, and then his form gave out a slight glow, then shrank. The light dissipated, leaving a snake in the boy's place. He slithered out of the ropes and wound around a leg of the chair in front of the director. The snake coiled up on the seat, glowing slightly before turning into an almost-normal human. Except for the cat ears. Those were definitely _not_ human.

"So, the reason why we asked you here is-" The director was cut off by a loud screeching coming from the only window in the room.

The boy sighed, and spoke for the first time since he came into the room. "Let her in. She only gets louder if you ignore her."

The director opened the window, and something small and fast darted in. It landed directly in the boy's lap and called out, "Bunny! Are you okay? You're okay, right?!"

The boy patted her head gently. "Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry, Bear." He looked at the director, brilliant green eyes pinning him down. "I'm assuming you brought me here to give me a choice. Either I willingly work for the government, or you force me. Right?" He didn't wait for confirmation before continuing. "So, I'll give you a deal. I work for you, and you keep her safe and happy. And she comes with me on _all_ missions I go on. Deal?"

The director paused. "Deal. How did you know, anyhow?"

"I overheard some people in the hall. Besides, you have the files on your desk." the boy said.

"Hey, the narrator doesn't know your name. Can you introduce yourself?" the girl asked. _Hey, my name is Cana, just so you know!_

"Name's Sa'id Haythem. Kind of a mouthful, I know. Call me Sam." Sam said. _Thank you!_

"How about we give you a code-name, instead?" the director inquired.

"Can I think on it?" Sam asked in return.

"Sure. You have until tomorrow afternoon. We'll be introducing you to the rest then. I'll give you a copy of their files sometime later." the director said.

"Fine. Can we get a room away from anybody else? I sometimes have a tendency to make... _animalistic_ noises at night. It comes with the shapeshifting. Also, can I go back to our hideout and grab my gear? I hid it someplace only I can get to." He shrugged.

"That's completely okay. All of it. Your room was actually always going to be kind of separated from the rest, so that works out great." The director stood up, straightening his black suit before extending his arm out to Sam in a handshake. Sam took it, and they parted as employer and agent.

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT, ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE COMPOUND...**_

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Wifi whispered. "It sounded... like an animal was in pain."

Timebreaker responded with, "Yeah, I heard it. And I've got a _bad_ feeling as to what it came from... Or who."


	3. Ozzie!

Next day at breakfast...

* * *

"Director! Um, I think I came up with a code name!" Sam called as he caught up to the director in the hallway. They were both on their way to the mess hall.

"Great! What is it, Sam?" The director asked back.

"Azrael. Azra for short. Because Azrael means fallen angel, and I like having my wings on my back, but are in no way angelic, and the guy from _**BLEEP** Comics_-" He was cut off by the raising of the director's hand.

"I get it. And as soon as breakfast is over I'll update your files." the director said. "But first, let's introduce you to the crew."

* * *

The director came in with someone.

I can't see his face, but what I can see is h-a-w-t hot!

Tall, but not towering.

Thin, but not lanky.

Messy black hair, but not bedhead-type.

And a leather jacket that is simply smoking!

And his jeans fit his legs just right, so you just _know_ that he works out.

* * *

I turn around only to see Alix checking me out.

Wait...

OH FUCK ALIX!

I TRIED TO MAUL HER FUCK I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

SHE SAW MY FACE SHE SAW MY FACE!

* * *

He turned around.

His face is hot too...

But why is he familiar...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

SA'ID!

* * *

"YOU!" Alix yells, pointing at the new guy.

I look up, before tapping Nino and asking him, "Hey, babe, what's going on?"

He doesn't answer.

This had better be good.

.

.

.

ohohoho! (Insert mating cry of the Sombra here)

it _is_ good!

alix is picking a fight with the new guy.

he like waves halfheartedly.

now he's got a determined look on his face.

scary! not

now nino's joining in...

and stony and fear-girl!

ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

bubbles encased him in water!

now ali's setting it on fire!

and fear-girl is encasing the explosion with goo...

and he's not fighting back...

hmmm...

and now stony's grabbed him.

they're probs going to take him to the big empty room we were in last night telling spooky stories cuz we wanted to have a campfire and stuff.

i'm following them.

this is too interesting.

* * *

"So, Alix, how's it been?" I ask her.

She is suddenly at my throat with a fork.

"Name's Timebreaker. And don't talk to me like we're friends. You tried to maul me, for fuck's sake! And don't even try to defend yourself."

She was suddenly back by Ivan and Nino.

Then I am incased in water.

Seems like Nino's been practicing.

Ali- no, **Timebreaker** taps it with her now ungloved hand.

Oh, no.

I have just enough time to encase myself in lizard skin before I die.

Al- **Timebreaker** 's been practicing too...

And Mylene, judging by the goo wall.

The wall hides me just long enough for me to change back to human again before they notice.

 _let me out i can stop them let me kill them they are bad let me let them die let them die die die die_

Shut up!

 _i never get any fun_

And Ivan picks me up and hauls me to the training room

 _how do you even know that_

Because I was given a map. Now, shut up!

Walking behind them is some girl I don't know.

I wish I had looked through the folders...

 _you looked at everything else_

Shut up!

"Did you say something?" Asks Ivan.

"Uh... nope!" I say back, internally panicking.

 _yeah right nope_

Shut the fuck up, you dense mother fucker.

"Okay, you're definitely muttering something." Says Ivan as he sets me down surprisingly gentle in the center of the room.

Then Mylene comes up to me.

"Why are you here?" She asks. She's scared.

"I needed to sort some things out. And I needed to protect something... precious." I respond back, keeping my face neutral.

 _i bet you do pedo_

shut up! for the last time!

 _fine_ _meanie_

"What exactly are you 'protecting', Mr. Mauler?" Interjects Timebreaker.

"A person." All I'm saying.

"How?" She's starting to grate on my nerves.

"How, what?" I respond.

"How did you get attatched to a human? You're just a feral animal." I want to rip her throat out.

"I am not feral. Or an animal. I may have _attacks_ every now and then, but they're getting better." I respond

 _liar_

shut up.

"Stop muttering. Why did you attack me? Why did you do _this_ to me?" She's taking off her jacket. There are three large scars on her back. Bear claw marks.

"I don't like fire. It reminded me of... Before. I was younger. I couldn't control it. I got these stupid powers and didn't know how to control them and was witness to so much trauma and stimuli at once. I was breaking apart, and then to be reminded of Before?! I couldn't take it!" I'm shaking. Oh no. I need to leave before I hurt somebody. "Now, can I please leave? I don't like being alone with people. Especially people who are mad at me. I need to cool down. Now." Without waiting, I get up and make to leave.

The purple girl from earlier stops me on my way out.

"Name's Wifi. You?" she asks, her hand in front of my face.

"Azrael." I duck past it and make my way to my room.

"See you later, Ozzie!" she calls after me.

Psh.

* * *

 _ **LOL, Zebras!**_


End file.
